Love Letter
by Eriol-sama
Summary: An AU story setting on senior high school years. The pairing is a bit rare but it's still possible It's BradxKen and of course It's YAOI so please view on your risk and please review me ne?
1. Chapter 1

Love Letter 

Pairing: CrawfordxKen, an AU side story so Crawford is almost the same age as Ken, only Crawford's older one year. 

Warning: It's YAOI and SAPPY also contain DEATH (well not death perhaps just a coma) rated for R and it's one of my lousy works so please bear with it ^____^ 

Genre: Poem-fic 

_______________________________________________________________ 

It was almost late in night. The sky was dark. The moon was shielded behind the grey-black clouds. No star was evident at that time. It was simply a pitch black only lit by the streetlamps and occasionally passing cars' lamps. The chill breeze of autumn was blowing outside, sending shivers down to everyone who was outside. 

But none of this bothered Ken who was sitting on the floor before a small desks where all his school works piled up. A small lamp illuminated the dark room, giving enough light for the boy to see the works and worked at it without annoyance. The room was silent saved for the hum of the heater and the occasionally ripped paper or faintly heard sound as the pencil scribbled something onto the blank paper. 

He was now working over his math homework which he hated it so very very much as he despised that subject. He frowned over a problem he had worked for almost---- He glanced up from his paper to the clock hung on the wall. He barely saw the pointer but he assumed that it was eleven past fifteen already. He sighed and turned his head to his right where his gaze landed on a certain door in this shared apartment. It was Crawford's room's door. His once clam face was disturbed and he looked sad. But then he chose to ignore it and started to work on his math's problem again. 

_If only that bald teacher doesn't ask for tomorrow………_ He wished in his heart. He knew for hours now that he was just fooling himself on those problems because apparently his mind was not there but it was wandering around, to be exact it wandered around his lov---no his friend, his roommate--- Ken shook his head. 

_No, we are not a couple, he only seek me for his lust………… _

It was bitter he knew. Heck, he had known it from the beginning this relation started. He knew that the other boy didn't have any feeling toward him while he, Ken, on the other hand he felt love toward this arrogant, moody, rude, straightforward boy and what worse was that his love was growing constantly until now, until he felt like his heart was going to burst at any moment. 

Of course the other boy knew it as he had confessed it to him or more likely that the other boy asked him and like always, Ken could never lie in front of him, not only because he feared his anger if he caught for lying through his teeth but his heart would not allow him too. There was something in those gaze that was penetrating so deep into his soul that he felt he could never lie in front of him under those piercing eyes. But even though the other boy knew it, and had had the answer, he never talked about it and never said anything about it. Being Ken, he also never lifted that topic again, though he desperately needed an answer, whether it was good or not…at least it gave him some certainty. But who knew what Crawford was thinking? Even so up until this second he still loved that boy though he never said it. 

Ken felt the headache would soon appear and he had only worked 10 problems out of those 25 numbered problems. He put down his pencil and gently rubbed his temple over the now annoying headache. In his heart he sighed _Still have more than half to go………_

Soon after the headache soothed a little bit, he took his pencil and worked over the problems again. He tried to concentrate hard this time. Soon the faint sound of pencil scribbling on papers was heard again. 

Crawford, somehow returned to home along with Ken today. It was a very rare occasion that both of them walked just like a normal roommate back to his apartment as Crawford always came back later then Ken because he needed to hang with his gang first, while Ken who had nothing to do after school only went straight back home after finishing any chores he had in the school. But today, Ken got his turn and he had to clean the class up first. He thought that Crawford, like usually had already went with his gang but surprisingly when he walked to the main gate, he saw Crawford was there standing with his back to him on the main gate. Alone, not with any fan-girls nor with his gang nor anybody. Only him alone. 

Seeing this, Ken's heart eloped almost to the seventh heaven but still he had to suppress his joy because he knew Crawford was a very moody person and sometimes he didn't like happy people. So Ken walked over him like usual and just asked him politely with his usual tone but a little softer. Crawford however offered him no verbal words only stared to him and began to walk. Ken followed him from behind and soon he walked side by side with him. Not that they were close or anything but it was the first time they had ever walked like this. 

Ken in his head had wondered what he had dreamt last night for deserving this kind of opportunity but he liked it, no craved for it so much and he treasured the time they walked together like this among all the crowds but Ken only saw him, only felt him. He was oblivious to his surrounding as what mattered for him was only beside him. But like usual no conversation spoken between them only a nice understanding silence though they were covered with lots of noise. 

But this kind of joy didn't last too long. As soon as they got home, Crawford went straight to his room and locked himself up. He even didn't answer Ken's call. Ken had tried some tactics to made him out but none of them were succeeded. Ken tried to call him for dinner but Crawford only told him that he was not hungry. This one simply answer had washed all the worries inside Ken's heart because he knew at least his lov---friend was still alive and breathing back there. And it was enough for Ken, one who never questioned much further and only took what was given out for him. 

The clock kept ticking and once Ken had finished down to his fifteenth, the clock was already showing twelve to ten already. Ken put his head down onto the table as he sighed. He was tired, both because of Crawford's worrying attitudes and these unholy questions. He kept his hands fell onto his side while he leaned his right temple down onto the table. He closed his eyes and fatigue soon attacked him. Making him numb not only physically but also mentally. Ken missed the faint sound of the opened door from the right room's door. He also missed the silent steps of Crawford. 

Crawford peered from his door's slit and he looked upon his angel who sat there lit only by a dim lamp, frowning over some homework problems that he was sure that it was math's. He did know a lot of his love but never had he let his angel to know the deep darkness lurking on his own soul. He even tried to shove him off from his life but it was impossible for him not to think about those face, those beautiful feminine yet still held some levels of masculinity face and not to mention about those exquisite lips that tasted better from any other wine and those deeply luring brown eyes. 

Crawford closed his door ever so quietly and leaned on the door. He closed his eyes and let the grief sank down to him. He wanted to cry right there at that moment but he just simply could not. Not because of his pride nor because some promise, it was simply because he had no tears left to shed. He had cried for days back then when he was a child when his mother and his father cursed him and threw him away, from there, he knew that his tears were worthless and he since then he decided to dry his tears away so that in the future he would never ever cry again. 

But then after the letter came yesterday which told about his foster father's death, he really wanted to cry and a sudden longing of tears started to awake inside his soul. But again, no matter how hard his heart wanted to cry, his eyes were simply dry. This only left him felt almost like bleeding inside and it was incurable. 

Crawford sighed then once again he opened the door and carefully looked to his angel who was tired and slumped on the table. 

_Tsk, never one who take care of yourself eh? And there you are always scolding me for not taking care of myself….. _

Crawford let a rare sincere small smile crept upon his face as he walked out from his coffin, approaching his sleeping angel. He snuck up carefully, not intending to wake up his beautiful angel. He was already kneeling beside his lover but Ken didn't realize him. His kept were kept close and his breathing was even. Crawford however was transfixed over such simple display of Ken. His whole posture radiated innocence that Crawford vowed to himself that he would protect it no matter what would cost him to. He carefully slided his hands to Ken's back but Ken felt him and seconds later he met with those deep alluring brown orbs that could make him lightheaded. 

"Craw---" Never had Ken have a chance to finish his word as he saw Crawford gestured him to keep his mouth shut. Ken complied and only stared to him, into those black obsidian jewels. Both of them only stared into each other's eyes. Words and words had passed between them in those silent gesture, each of them understood one another too well in this usual silent conversation. A spark of desire awoke deep inside Crawford's heart and he felt a strong urge to kiss the boy out from his breathe, to be able to see him panting and blushing. And so he did, pouring all his messages and his feelings onto the kiss… 

**Let us talk like usual, **

**talk about anything, **

**not about love... **

The kiss deepened and their body adjusted themselves out of habit, as if each of them was pieces of puzzle that fitted to one another. Crawford nibbled on the soft velvety lips underneath his making Ken voiced out some odd noise a cross between yelp and a moan. He thrust his tongue to invaded the sweet hot cavity across him not even waiting for any cue, just thrusting out. Ken on the other hand felt the coming of this and let the tongue invaded him, letting the black haired man to explore him as if he wanted to map the whole area of his mouth. He tilted his head to the side so that Crawford could get a better angle and ravished his mouth oh so sweetly. From the kiss itself, Ken knew Crawford's feeling, he knew that Crawford needed him right now and if only he could, he really wished to help him somehow to soothe the confusion and the fear he had tasted on the kiss. Oh how much he wished… 

**But about our hope... **

**About those which are not our dreams... **

**Or about you...you the closest one to me, **

**or about me...who is far far away from you **

Soon the math was abandoned as well as their clothes. Both naked flesh met together and both were sweat slickened. Crawford was straddling the slender body of Ken. Both of their lips were still locked in a deep soul-searing passionate kiss while it was also effectively sealing any loud moans/whimpers of Ken as Crawford stroke his erection so teasefully. He varied his stroke from fast to slow and from hard to soft. This ministration had made Ken's head clouded by passion and he was desperately needed his release only it was still not granted by Crawford, the one who had the key to do it. Ken's both hands were pinned helplessly under Crawford's strong vice grip so he really could not do much except to writhe beneath Crawford's mercy. Even his hip movement was stilled by Crawford's knees that were bent beside it. Ken was reduced to a creature who could only feel the pleasure so close yet too far to be reached. He only moaned out his despair. 

Crawford let his kiss lingered for a moment then he trailed down to Ken's neck and sucked it hard, leaving a vivid mark on it. He even bit down on those soft skin, letting the coppery liquid spilled up and like a thirst he drowned it. It tasted heavenly and sweeter than any god/goddess' ambrosia. He was already addicted from the first drop and he wished for more. Ken, meanwhile only let out a small yelp of pain then soon he moaned/whimpered already. 

He then kissed down to Ken's nipple, licking and smearing the blood all along the way below. He teased the already erect nipples for a moment then he change to held his hand by only one hand and shoved his fingers into Ken's mouth. Silently ordering him to lick them all the while he sucked on the nipples and bit them down not too gently. 

Crawford took out his fingers that were wetted by saliva already and brought it down to smeared it onto the hard erect member of his along with those precum gathered there. He spread it so that his erect member was coated evenly and then without any warning, he adjusted his position and thrusted his erection deep into Ken. Just before Ken could scream out his pain, he was already silenced by Crawford as he once again claimed those exquisitely swollen lips. He let out a groan of pleasure on the feeling of the inner tissue clamped around his hard member so tightly as if he never fucked these sweet little ass. 

After a while to let Ken adjusted with his size, he started to thrust into him fast and hard. He let his erection rammed over the sweet tight inner tissue of Ken and kept thrusting hard, brushing the prostate which took Ken flying to the sweet heaven of sin… 

**By linking and chaining those words **

**That has no end... **

**Till slumber take us to the dreamland **

**Saved behind layers of moonlight **

Soon they had their climaxes almost in a same time and both fell down of exhaust. Ken fell back to the carpeted floor while Crawford fell onto Ken's welcoming embrace. For the first time he let himself comforted by those slender hands that were embracing him so tightly and so warm. He let his head tucked underneath Ken's chin and let the younger boy stroke his long black hair whose some bangs were falling down around his face. He let Ken smoothed them out and tucked them away so that they would not annoy him. 

He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scene of his angel after a time of making love though he knew he never admitted through his teeth that this was a love-making not just another fuck. He still smelt the same, like a fresh forest air after raining though it was mingled by the smell of sex which only made it even more exotic. Crawford felt his heart beating and he heard the sound which seemed so vivid and so loud in his ear. Crawford sighed. How much he wanted to be forever like this, inside his angel tight and warm passage also being embraced so dearly by his angle too…waiting for the sleep to take them drift to the never neverland… 

**Only thinking about what will be of tomorrow... **

**in a long dream... **

**Coz never I hope something eternal **

**Just now and the present...with you close to me... **

_Only you matter for me…………so long I have you, I have my sanctuary………but will you let me anchor my black tainted soul on yours?………oh how I wish time would go still for now………as you're here right beside me, close to me………something I wish I would have for endless time………… _

________________________________________________________________ 

Okay that's a lame story, I know it, damn!!!! I even make the ending hang off like that ___ I don't know if you like it or not but anyway I hope you do like it though it's a piece of crap damn!!! Why can't I write any better from this??!!? ____ 

Well that's your request story…sorry I guess there's no sappy2 things ^____^ Kind of sad there perhaps I'll write a sequel later…. 

Like it? Or not? Understand it? Or not? Just say it or call me okay??? ^_____^ 

The poems if you wanna know the original ones: (all are copyrighted by me ^__^ and are posted on Poetry) 

**Moonlight Night's Poem **

**Let us talk like usual, **

**talk about anything, **

**not about love... **

**But about our hope... **

**About those which are not our dreams... **

**Or about you...you the closest one to me, **

**or about me...who is far far away from you **

**By linking and chaining those words **

**That has no end... **

**Till slumber take us to the dreamland **

**Saved behind layers of moonlight **

**Only thinking about what will be of tomorrow... **

**in a long dream... **

**Coz never I hope something eternal **

**Just now and the present...with you close to me... **

**~End **

Well sorry if the content are really disturbing you, ya know being all that sad not that I think I have described it quite clearly sorry if this is the best I can give for you perhaps latter I'll write better, just comments okay? ^___^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Letter 

Pairing: CrawfordxKen, an AU side story so Crawford is almost the same age as Ken, only Crawford's older one year. 

Warning: It's YAOI and SAPPY also contain DEATH (well not death perhaps just a coma) rated for R and it's one of my lousy works so please bear with it ^____^ 

Genre: Poem-fic 

_______________________________________________________________ 

It already been days from the strange incident. Ken said nothing about it after their intense lov---fuck. He just felt that somehow, he could not really let himself to pry it out from Crawford, because he just didn't want to make him felt offended to him and let himself shrinked deeper to his own world. One he believed was that he had to make Crawford trusted him so that he would tell him at least what had bothered him. But up until now Ken didn't think that he had gained that level of trust yet. 

Nonetheless, Ken was worried. It had been straight three days that Crawford didn't come home. At the first day, he thought Crawford went to sleepover his friend's house like usual but after the second day and after he asked Crawford's gang, none of them had seen him too since the first day he had vanished like vapour evaporated to the air. 

Then in the third day a surprising news came to him, Crawford was in hospital and he was in coma. This bad news had shocked Ken thoroughly. He did worry for the worst like death but still his mental could not accept it and it was just simply too much. He remembered how he had stunned and luckily, Schuldich was there and he was the one that pulled him out from his stupor and both of them quickly went to the named hospital. 

Now Ken was in there, a white stark building with lonely long pale corridors and hallways also too many doors. Not to mention the smell of drugs and medicine that filled the whole air. The atmosphere almost made Ken felt a nausea, causing him wanted to vomit. But he could not and he would not. He needed to see Crawford first, not vomit in sadness and grief. 

As he entered the door which led to Crawford's room, he saw a familiar figure paler than usual and was laying so still. His chest raised so faintly as if he had stopped breathing. The only indication that he was still alive in that condition was the constantly beeping sound came from the electrocardiogram beside the sleeping figure. 

Ken approached the bed slowly and so silently. He looked at the figure that was laying there. His head was bandaged and he was in oxygen mask in order to kept him easier to breathe. His chest was bared from any clothes but bandages. Same went for both his arms, they were covered in those white cloth. Ken recalled from the doc's explanation that Crawford had suffered a severe head's injury which put him into a coma after he had lost his consciousness due to the lack of blood because of the nasty cut on his chest not to mention his broken ribs and some bone fractures on both his arms plus all the cuts in them. 

Ken held back all the tears that had gathered in his eyes in the moment he had acknowledged that his lov---no his friend was in hospital and in a state of coma. He assessed the whole body and Crawford did look like sleeping through an endless time. He had heard that the doc had done all he could but still whether he would wake up soon or not he could not tell, it could be days, weeks, months or even years or maybe not at all. Ken choked back his grief that was collected on his throat as he tried to caress the soft cheek that was once warm, not cold and pale like this. 

_Crawford…._He trembled hard as he put his palm over the cold cheek then his knees suddenly felt like a jello and he dropped into his knees. There Ken was sobbing, letting out all his grief and his sorrow. His world had crumbled and he felt like he was thrown into a garbage bin while his heart shattered into pieces of broken mirror that could never be repaired again. 

_Crawford………please………don't leave me………_The sobs was louder and his heart clenched like so hard like there was some force ripping his heart out from his ribs…Then all he could see was black, never-ending darkness and few faint sounds that started to faded to somewhere like it was merely am illusion. Once at that time, Ken wished that this was only a nightmare and everything would come back into normal again after he had awaken… 

Minutes has passed, 

Unfortunately, it was not a nightmare since Ken was now sitting on a chair beside the unmoving figure with letters on his hand. He stared into nothing as if he was oblivious to his surrounding. He had just finished read the second letter he got from the hospital employee who was previously took care of Crawford's clothes and personal things such as ID card and those letters. One was the letter which indicates the news Crawford had received just a night before he disappeared about his foster father's death and the other one was a personal letter directed to Ken which only saddened Ken more than before. Ken lifted the second letter again and let his red eyes from crying too much to skim over the simple love letter written for him. 

**Japan, 26th of June **

**Dearest of the very dearest, my beloved **

**My beloved, for you I have written this letter. A letter and nothing more. **

**For you who have leave me in uncertainty, for only you who is my only sanctuary. Imagine a boat of mine who anchors on your heart, but...what will a boat do if the anchor is lost? For where do my heart shall moor if the sanctuary has lost forever? Shall the boat sail to nowhere till it is rotten and sinks to the deepest of the coldest ocean? Shall the love once there float away in desperation till it becomes too cold to know what love is? Or shall the boat find another harbour to be anchored to? Shall my heart find another sanctuary to be loved to? **

**For what shall I do if only my heart belong to you? For what shall I care if only I can love you and only you alone? **

**Perhaps you shall be there and laugh at me while I look at you with grief and agonizing pain that clutch my heart till it bleed to no end just to see you happy with another person? Shall you? So you shall. **

**For what you have done to me, for what you have seen in me, for what you have left the memories in me, for anything you have and you not have, may I love you just one more second? May I love you just one more minute? May I love you just for one more hour? One more day? One more month? One year? Forever? May I? **

**But clock cannot move to the left and the time cannot move back. So I cannot turn back. But can I? **

**For my heart has been broken to pieces like mirror, shattered to dust like a crystal, burnt down like a wood to ash, what shall piece them again as your love has left me? As the last reason I have to keep live on has been taken away from me? **

**Who shall care about me? Like a dust on the street, like a crumpled paper in the bin, like a rotten fruit in a basket, like a piece of straw that means nothing and casts into the fire? **

**Please say that me you love just once more and let my heart bleed till it cannot bleed anymore.  
Please touch me so lovingly so tenderly and let my tears flow till they are sore and dry.  
Please hug me like there is no one can separate us and let my heart aches till it stops beating.  
Please kiss me like there shall be no tomorrow and let my heart shatters into dust and burnt to ash. **

**But.............. **

**You shall never do that for you have someone else. So you see me smiling so cheerfully that I am glad of you that I am proud of you. Shall my mask end here? Shall I smile for you the next second, the next minute, the next hour, the next day, the next month, the next year and forever? Shall you know that I am bleeding inside, that I am shedding my dry tears, that I am silencing my sobs, that I am screaming the silent pleas? **

**Shall I beg shall I not? Shall I leave shall I stay? Shall I smile shall I cry? Shall I laugh shall I sob? And yes I shall love you. **

**For my love you have broken me down  
For my pleas you have shattered my hope  
For my wish you have crushed my love **

**Tell me my beloved, what can I do to make it up for you? Shall you tell me to slit my wrist and I shall. Shall you tell me to kill myself and I kill myself. Shall you want to kill me and you shall. Shall you sell me to demon and you shall. **

**But please do not hate me, do not ignore me, do not turn away from me? **

**The pain I can bear just to see you smile but cannot touch  
The torture I can endure just to see you laugh but cannot hear it  
The agony I can survive just to see you live but cannot reach for you **

**Hit me if you want, torture me to death if you want, take out your angry to me if you want but please don't ignore me, don't pretend that I am not here, don't look away from me. **

**Will you believe in this letter how much I love you? How much I am hungry of you love? How much I am thirsty of your care? How much I am agonized to love you back? **

**I don't know, I just don't know anymore. My world is crumpled like there is no poles to support me, like a little wave that destroys your reflection upon a lake. **

**So I shall wear my darkest clothes I have  
So I shall wear my darkest veil I have  
So I shall tint my lips with the darkest black lipstick I buy  
So I shall paint my every nails with the darkest nail polish  
So I shall weep my tears with the darkest handkerchief  
So I shall stand in the darkest corner I know  
So I shall mourn for my pathetic love  
So I shall pull the trigger to my head  
So I shall dead, bleed, and you shall laugh and live **

**happily...ever...after **

**With coldness for me like eternity and loneliness that sucks me to my soul and with pain that whips me mercilessly and my soul drown deep to the well of tears and desperation. **

**With love and my shattered heart, **

**Crawford **

Then the letter slipped out from Ken's hand as a lonely single tear spilled out from the corner of his eyes. Ken closed his eyes as a realization washed him like a fresh water in the morning while those tears kept on streaming down to his cheek ended on his chin and dropped onto the cold white floor. 

_Crawford………you love me do you?………Why?………I love you too…Crawford…….my love……… _

~End????~ 

________________________________________________________

Well that's it, the next chapter's up so what do ya think about it? Does is suck?? Please do review me ne???? 

The poems if you wanna know the original ones: (all are copyrighted by me ^__^ and are posted on Poetry) 

My Love Letter 

Yvonne, 26th of Mercuth 

Dearest of the very dearest, my beloved 

My beloved, for you I have written this letter. A letter and nothing more. 

For you who have leave me in uncertainty, for only you who is my only sanctuary. Imagine a boat of mine who anchors on your heart, but...what will a boat do if the anchor is lost? For where do my heart shall moor if the sanctuary has lost forever? Shall the boat sail to nowhere till it is rotten and sinks to the deepest of the coldest ocean? Shall the love once there float away in desperation till it becomes too cold to know what love is? Or shall the boat find another harbour to be anchored to? Shall my heart find another sanctuary to be loved to? 

For what shall I do if only my heart belong to you? For what shall I care if only I can love you and only you alone? 

Perhaps you shall be there and laugh at me while I look at you with grief and agonizing pain that clutch my heart till it bleed to no end just to see you happy with another person? Shall you? So you shall. 

For what you have done to me, for what you have seen in me, for what you have left the memories in me, for anything you have and you not have, may I love you just one more second? May I love you just one more minute? May I love you just for one more hour? One more day? One more month? One year? Forever? May I? 

But clock cannot move to the left and the time cannot move back. So I cannot turn back. But can I? 

For my heart has been broken to pieces like mirror, shattered to dust like a crystal, burnt down like a wood to ash, what shall piece them again as your love has left me? As the last reason I have to keep live on has been taken away from me? 

Who shall care about me? Like a dust on the street, like a crumpled paper in the bin, like a rotten fruit in a basket, like a piece of straw that means nothing and casts into the fire? 

Please say that me you love just once more and let my heart bleed till it cannot bleed anymore.  
Please touch me so lovingly so tenderly and let my tears flow till they are sore and dry.  
Please hug me like there is no one can separate us and let my heart aches till it stops beating.  
Please kiss me like there shall be no tomorrow and let my heart shatters into dust and burnt to ash. 

But.............. 

You shall never do that for you have someone else. So you see me smiling so cheerfully that I am glad of you that I am proud of you. Shall my mask end here? Shall I smile for you the next second, the next minute, the next hour, the next day, the next month, the next year and forever? Shall you know that I am bleeding inside, that I am shedding my dry tears, that I am silencing my sobs, that I am screaming the silent pleas? 

Shall I beg shall I not? Shall I leave shall I stay? Shall I smile shall I cry? Shall I laugh shall I sob? And yes I shall love you. 

For my love you have broken me down  
For my pleas you have shattered my hope  
For my wish you have crushed my love 

Tell me my beloved, what can I do to make it up for you? Shall you tell me to slit my wrist and I shall. Shall you tell me to kill myself and I kill myself. Shall you want to kill me and you shall. Shall you sell me to demon and you shall. 

But please do not hate me, do not ignore me, do not turn away from me? 

The pain I can bear just to see you smile but cannot touch  
The torture I can endure just to see you laugh but cannot hear it  
The agony I can survive just to see you live but cannot reach for you 

Hit me if you want, torture me to death if you want, take out your angry to me if you want but please don't ignore me, don't pretend that I am not here, don't look away from me. 

Will you believe in this letter how much I love you? How much I am hungry of you love? How much I am thirsty of your care? How much I am agonized to love you back? 

I don't know, I just don't know anymore. My world is crumpled like there is no poles to support me, like a little wave that destroys your reflection upon a lake. 

So I shall wear my darkest clothes I have  
So I shall wear my darkest veil I have  
So I shall tint my lips with the darkest black lipstick I buy  
So I shall paint my every nails with the darkest nail polish  
So I shall weep my tears with the darkest handkerchief  
So I shall stand in the darkest corner I know  
So I shall mourn for my pathetic love  
So I shall pull the trigger to my head  
So I shall dead, bleed, and you shall laugh and live 

happily...ever...after 

With coldness for me like eternity and loneliness that sucks me to my soul and with pain that whips me mercilessly and my soul drown deep to the well of tears and desperation. 

With love and my shattered heart, 

Gratian 

~End 

Okay so how's about it??? It's quite hanging there, I guess I'll write a sequel later okay? For now please just comments and review me ne??? It'll be a pleasure of me to have those reviews ^____^ and who knows I'll write faster??? 


End file.
